My Version of The Mark of Athena
by Master Storyteller 101
Summary: This is just my own little version of the Mark of Athena. It includes stuff about Percabeth, Jasper, and a love triangle between Hazel, Frank, and Leo. It will also talk about Percy and Jason's friendship.
1. Percy I

**Percy's POV**

Percy looked into the sky half expecting the Argo II to show up. Percy knew that his friends were surely close to New Rome. He had seen three demigods he had not known in his dream saying that they would go to get him. Percy really missed his beautiful girlfriend and the daughter of Athena, Annabeth. He thought of Annabeth's beautiful blonde hair and how she would call him his nickname Seaweed Brain. He felt special and stupid when she called him that. The next morning, Percy woke up before anyone in New Rome except for Reyna who was waiting for the Argo II as well. _She's probably waiting to see Jason and ask him out, since I denied her_, he thought. But the Argo II didn't come soon. At 6:46 Frank and Hazel arrived now prepared to see the Argo II. Still no sign of the Argo II when it was 7:55. _I hope nothing bad happened, _thought Percy. Soon enough by 8:32 Percy saw only a glance of the Argo II when something blasted it out of the sky. Percy wondered if it was Zeus not wanting the Romans and Greeks to unite. If it was he might successfully have completed his goal. Percy's face was struck with worry until he once again saw the Argo II continuing to fly and eventually land successfully as well. When the campers aboard the Argo II got off Percy only knew Annabeth and nobody else, except for Coach Hedge. The rest was only three demigods who were, to Percy unknown. Percy then looked at all three of them and they looked at him. One of the demigods then walked forward and spoke." I'm Leo Valdez, the son of Hephaestus ,and the creator of the Argo II," said the brave demigod. Percy saw him as a hyper Latino elf who has ADHD issues. Then another one of the demigods, this time a girl walked forward." My name is Piper McLean, Daughter of Aphrodite," said the girl named Piper. Piper and Leo then looked at the third demigod." Jason go ahead and introduce yourself,"said Piper with charmspeak in her voice. The third demigod named Jason then walked forward and spoke." I'm Jason Grace, Son of Jupiter, and Champion of Juno," said Jason. After that Percy then began to introduce himself." Well now that you've introduced yourselves I'm going to introduce myself to you guys," said Percy," I'm Percy Jackson, Son of Poseidon, and Savior of Olympus". All three demigods gasped. Percy smiled and then went to where Annabeth was standing." Hey it looks like you just made some new friends," said Annabeth with a grin. They then both hugged each other and eventually let go." Everybody get outside of New Rome and let's discuss and introduce ourselves properly," said Reyna. After that everybody walked outside.


	2. Jason II

**Jason's POV**

When the Argo II first landed in New Rome, Jason felt like he was home once again. But when he saw a tall, brown-haired teenage boy wearing his praetor cape he knew he was in trouble. Jason became instantly upset. Soon enough there was a blast that almost knocked the Argo II out of the sky. Jason became worried but the worry inside of him left him when the Argo II safely landed in New Rome. After arriving Jason saw the tall brown-haired teenage boy again. Up closer he looked scarier and Jason knew that had to be Percy. When they landed Percy walked to them and just stared at them like expecting them to say something. Suddenly Leo walked forward and spoke." I'm Leo Valdez, Son of Hephaestus, and the creator of the Argo II" said Leo. Then Piper spoke up and introduced herself to Percy." I'm Piper McLean, Daughter of Aphrodite," said Piper. Both Piper and Leo then looked at him." Jason go ahead and introduce yourself," said Piper. Jason then walked forward and spoke." I'm Jason Grace, Son of Jupiter, and Champion of Juno. Percy then began to speak." Well now that you've introduced yourselves I'm going to introduce myself to you guys," said Percy," I'm Percy Jackson, Son of Poseidon, and Savior of Olympus". All three demigod gasped. Percy then smiled and left."Percy looks cooler and stronger than Jason," both Leo and Piper said. Jason's face turned red, not of embarrassment but of jealousy. Jason knew that he would never be able to beat Percy at anything. Percy was taller,stronger, and he took Jason's praetor caper away. Jason almost wanted to cry and scream the jealousy out of him. Everybody get outside of New Rome and let's discuss and introduce ourselves properly," said Reyna. After that everybody walked outside.

* * *

When everybody was outside of New Rome, Jason saw Percy and Annabeth together talking while Leo was sitting next to Percy wanting to listen on how he destroyed the minotaur with his bare hands and one horn. Piper even wanted to hear the story because she was next to Leo. Reyna already having heard the story just watched as everybody settled in. Hazel and Frank were talking to each other gathering around to hear Percy's story again. Jason was truly jealous, wanting to strangle him for taking away his attention. Jason stared at Percy with pure hatred. Percy must have seemed to notice because he looked up and spoke." Why are you looking at me like that dude," asked Percy. After saying that everybody turned to see Jason. Jason's face turned beet red, Jason turned around not wanting his friends see his uncontrollably blushing face."Jason turn around," Piper said adding a little charmspeak into it. Jason turned around and Percy,Hazel,Frank, and Reyna laughed at Jason's red face. Jason then turned around and once facing the Argo II he sprinted towards it. Jason had never been more humiliated in his life.


	3. Jason III

**Jason's P0V**

Jason wanted to leave and never see Percy ever again in his life. But his wish didn't come true since Percy was knocking on the door. Jason not wanting to open the door just stayed on his bed to see how Percy would react. Percy reacted by kicking the door down with his foot. When Percy did that he entered the room and looked at Jason. Jason just attempted to sprint out of there. However, Jason was grabbed by Percy by the arm." Listen kid, we need to talk," said Percy. A few tears ran down Jason's face." Please kid, don't cry about this," said Percy, getting annoyed with Jason." What do you want," asked Jason in between sobs." You don't have to be jealous of me," said Percy." I should you took away my praetor cape which means you're better than me," said Jason, with tears still streaming down his face. Percy chuckled at Jason's reply." Listen kid, you don't need to be jealous of me, I should be jealous of you," said Percy. Jason looked up and was able to make a smile." Really, you're jealous of me," asked Jason, with happiness in his voice." Of course I should you're the Champion of Juno, I've never been a champion at anything," said Percy, with fake jealousy in his voice. Jason chuckled at Percy's comment. Percy then wiped the tears off Jason's eyes and left the room. Jason knew that if he and Percy ever had to fight Percy would have crushed him into a hole in the ground.


	4. Percy IV

**First of all, I want to thank Katie for being the first and so far only one who commented. Thank you, Katie:)**

**Second of all, there is no second of all.**

**Percy's POV**

After the talk with Jason, Percy walked out of the room. Percy then walked down to his own cabin. Somebody however, then began to knock on his door. Percy opened the door to find Annabeth. Annabeth looked at Percy with anxiety on her face. Percy then began to speak." What Wise Girl," said Percy, with a chuckle and a smile on his face." Did you apologize to Jason," asked Annabeth. Percy nodded and Annabeth smiled. Both of them then walked to the dining room since the dinner bell had rung. In the dining room Percy sat at the head of the table. Jason then walked inside the dining room. Percy noticed that there wasn't any room for Jason." Hey Jason come sit in my seat," said Percy. Jason smiled and sat in Percy's seat. Percy just ate on the floor with Annabeth next to him. Piper also sat at Jason's right side. Jason began to sweat and was nervous around her." So Piper at the end of dinner would you like to um, I don't know but uh," mumbled Jason. Piper giggled at Jason's random mumbling. Jason started blushing. Leo saw that Jason was nervous and blushing around Piper." Aw does somebody like Piper," teased Leo. Everybody laughed at Leo's comment except for Percy, Annabeth, and Piper. Jason blushed as everyone laughed at him. Percy noticed that they were laughing at him and spoke up." Hey you ugly Hephaestus boy, why don't you shut up," screamed Percy. After that Leo stopped laughing along with everybody else. Jason then continued to eat. Piper did as well. Percy however, was talking to Annabeth the whole dinner." So how was camp when I was gone," asked Percy." Lonely with out you," replied Annabeth." How did the new demigods behave," asked Percy." They did uh the best they could," answered Annabeth with a chuckle. Jason, Piper, and Leo looked at her. Annabeth then showed them her dagger. They then turned around and continued to eat." Looks like they're scared of you," said Percy." Who isn't," asked Annabeth." Me," replied Percy with a chuckle. They then finished and each demigod went to their own cabins.


	5. Piper V

**Piper's P0V**

At dinner things had gotten very awkward. First of all, Jason started to randomly mumble. Second of all, Leo teased Jason saying he liked her. After dinner she went to her cabin and slept peacefully. The next morning, she woke up and went to the dining room to have breakfast. Percy and Annabeth were already there eating. Leo and her had just gotten there." Man, Jason must be too embarrassed to come out," said Leo, getting an angry look from Percy. Jason then walked in wearing lightning bolt pajamas. Leo laughed at his pajamas. Piper silently let out a few giggles. Percy and Annabeth looked at Jason very strangely." Hey pajama boy why you wearing pajamas," teased Percy." Oh my gosh," shrieked Jason. Jason blushed at seeing that he was still in pajamas. He ran out of the dining room. Leo laughed and Piper couldn't help but let out a few giggles herself. Reyna and Hazel then walked inside the dining room. Jason entered right after them. Jason then sat down next to Piper. Piper noticed that Jason was staring at her the whole breakfast. She even saw a bit of drool coming from his mouth. Piper however, didn't say anything not wanting to embarrass him. She didn't want Leo to tease them again either. Leo then spoke." So, Percy tell us the minotaur story again," said Leo." Okay I'll tell you," said Percy. Everyone huddled in to hear the story. Percy then started the story." Okay so me, my mom, and Grover were driving to Camp Half- Blood, but then we ran into the Minotaur. My mom, me and Grover ran up to Half - Blood Hill but soon enough the Minotaur got there. He grabbed my mom and I took one of his horns and used it to fight him. By the end of that fight the Minotaur had been destroyed but my mom was taken with him, Grover was terribly injured and crying out food, while I had to drag him to Camp Half- Blood," said Percy finishing his story. Everyone clapped their hands at Percy's story. Jason however just sat there like he wasn't impressed. After breakfast, Jason stopped Piper to ask her something. Piper just stood there confused however, she knew what he was going to ask." So Piper, um do you ever want to uh, you know go on a uh, I don't know maybe uh," mumbled Jason who was now blushing. Piper just giggled and went to her cabin.


	6. Percy Jason VI

**Percy's P0V**

That night, Percy was startled to find Jason walking into his cabin. Percy was completely confused." What are you doing," asked Percy with his face struck with confusion." I'm uh scared of the night," said Jason. Percy chuckled a bit." You are scared of the night," said Percy." Yes, I am," said Jason, with serious fright on his face. Percy was actually amused of Jason who was shivering out of fright." Fine but you'll have to sleep on the floor," said Percy. Percy then drifted off. The next morning, Percy was woken up by laughter. He saw that Leo and Hazel were laughing at Jason who was in his pajamas. Percy asked them what was so funny." Look closely near Jason's waist," said Hazel. Percy was shocked to see that near his waist something was popping out of his pajamas." Piper I love you," mumbled Jason, in his sleep. Percy couldn't believe it Jason was having an erection. Leo and Hazel burst out in laughter." Listen you two, if you tell anybody about this you will find that Riptide might not like you very much," Percy threatened, Leo and Hazel. Leo and Hazel then left. A few minutes later Jason woke up. Percy was on top of his bed looking outside of the window. Percy noticed Jason and spoke." Hey pajama boy remember to take them off and don't make yourself look like a fool," said Percy when Jason began to leave. At breakfast, Jason sat next to Piper. Percy even noticed that he was drooling. Leo must have noticed to because he began to speak." Hey, Jason stop drooling over Piper, she probably notices it too," said Leo. Everyone turned to Jason and laughed chanting " Jason loves Piper". Jason blushed a deep shade of crimson and ran out of the room. Percy was completely angry. Before Annabeth could stop him he punched Leo in his eye. Percy then stormed out of the room.

**Jason's P0V**

Jason couldn't believe that Leo would do that to him. Jason knew that Leo wasn't his best friend but his worst. Jason's only true friends were Percy, Annabeth, and maybe Piper. Percy then walked inside of Jason's cabin." Hello champ, I know that you have a crush on Piper," said Percy. Jason blushed a deep shade of red._ How does he know that I have a crush on Piper_, Jason thought." Dude it's completely obvious," said Percy as if reading Jason's mind." Okay I do have a crush on Piper, but I don't want you to make fun of me for it or anything," said Jason." No worries," said Percy. Percy then left Jason's cabin to hang out in his own.

**That's the end of the chapter and please review if you hate it, love it, or have mixed feelings about it.**


	7. Piper Jason VII

**Piper's P0V**

At breakfast things had gone terrible. Leo made fun of Jason because he was drooling over Piper at breakfast. Percy punched Leo in the eye out of pure anger. Leo had gotten a black eye from his supposed "hero". Piper left and went to Jason's cabin where she saw Percy leaving. In Jason's cabin she saw Jason laying down on his bed. Piper knocked to get Jason's attention. Jason shot up with a lot of force. Piper giggled since Jason fell off the bed when he noticed Piper." Um hey Piper did you um hear what uh Leo said," mumbled Jason, while blushing. Piper nodded and Jason slapped his forehead." Well it's not true, I mean I like you but not in that way, but I'm not insulting you um, I uh," said Jason, who was blushing the deepest shade of red she had ever seen. Tears started to come out of Jason's eyes. Piper turned around and left to her own cabin.

**Jason's P0V**

Jason couldn't believe that he let out a few tears from his eyes in front of Piper. Jason couldn't feel more embarrassed in his life. Annabeth walked into his room. The third person to go talk to Jason in that morning. Jason asked Annabeth what she was doing there." I came to tell you I may not be your sister but if you ever need help just come talk to me," said Annabeth. Annabeth noticing the tears in Jason's eyes asked what was wrong." I just let out a few tears in front of Piper, and I'm sad because Leo makes fun of me," said Jason, who was now sobbing. Annabeth then let out and aw. She took Jason's head and started to rub it. They talked almost the whole day until Percy ran in. " There''s trouble coming," he shouted. Right after that he looked at Annabeth and Jason. But he just then made a hurry gesture.

**The reason I added the last part is because I felt like I haven't added any adventure to it.**


	8. Percy VIII

**Percy's P0V**

Percy first noticed the storm spirits when the sky turned dark and there was lightning in the sky. Percy ran to Annabeth's cabin. However, when he realized that she wasn't there he went to Jason's cabin. There he found Annabeth rubbing Jason's head. Percy was struck with confusion and a tiny bit of jealousy. However, he just made a hurry gesture. Annabeth and Jason then got up and ran to where Percy was going. They gasped when they saw the storm spirits. Jason cowered back at the sight. Percy, who was behind him, pushed Jason forward. Jason shrieked a high pitch shriek. Percy and Annabeth let out a few giggles. Percy then took out Riptide and took the lead. Hazel and Frank got to where Percy and Annabeth were. Jason ,starting to calm down took out his gladius to fight. The storm spirits eventually got onto the Argo II and unfortunately for the demigods it was whole army of storm spirits. Percy attacked the one who seemed like the leader. Jason took another while Annabeth helped him. Hazel and Frank attacked another one. Leo was in the Argo II piloting room, making sure that the storm spirits didn't destroy the Argo II. Percy continued to duel with the storm spirit. However, Annabeth screamed which caused Percy to be distracted. With Percy distracted the storm spirit threw him across the room. Percy saw what made Annabeth scream. Jason was knocked out cold by a storm spirit. A storm spirit then walked up to Percy and punched him across the face. The last thing he saw was everyone on the ground unconscious. Before everything else went pitch black.


	9. Percy IX

**Percy's P0V**

When Percy regained his consciousness he was captured along with everybody else. Annabeth and Jason were both knocked out cold. Percy looked around and found that Hazel had also regained her consciousness. Percy knew that if the Argo II wasn't destroyed it was most likely taken over by the storm spirits." What the heck happened," whispered Hazel to Percy." I don't know I guess we were knocked out cold," silently replied Percy. Hazel and Percy both sighed. Percy was getting held by a rope wrapped onto a pole. Percy reached into his pocket and found Riptide. He took out Riptide and broke free from his imprisonment. He then walked over to Hazel and freed her as well. They then both cut loose Annabeth and Jason as well." I'll carry Annabeth and you carry Jason," said Percy to Hazel." Do I really have to carry Jason," whined Hazel." Fine I'll just carry both of them while you go find out what happened," said Percy. Percy first picked up Annabeth and let her on his shoulder. He then stooped down low and picked up Jason. Hazel had already left to investigate things. Percy then put Jason on his shoulder. Percy speed walked up the stairs since they were in the basement of the Argo II. He peeked outside and saw a bunch of storm spirits playing a tag game. _How mature_, thought Percy. When he saw all of them facing the opposite direction of where Percy was he sprinted to his own cabin. Luckily, he found no one in the room. Percy left Annabeth to rest on the bed and Jason to rest on the floor. However, not wanting to leave Jason on the floor he left him on a bunch of warm blankets and covered him in blankets as well. Annabeth looked all right the way she was. Percy then exited the cabin and locked the cabin door. He ran to Hazel's room where he found Hazel and a horse. The horse then transformed into Frank." What the," muttered Percy. Frank then explained that they forced him to turn into a horse when he regained consciousness. Percy and Hazel asked Frank where Leo was. Frank told them that Leo was in the piloting room. Percy sprinted to the piloting room and luckily, didn't get caught by the storm spirits. He found Leo piloting the Argo II." Leo what happened and where are you steering this thing," asked Percy. Leo turned around and began to mumble something out." They - they uh they," mumbled Leo, before a storm spirit marched into the room.


End file.
